We propose to host the 13th International Workshop on Campylobacter, Helicobacter & Related Organisms (CHRO) from September 4-8, 2005 in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia. Over the past 21 years, our meetings have been held around the world with the world's leading authorities in the field. This biennial workshop, started in 1981, is an international forum dedicated to enhancing our knowledge of this fascinating group of bacterial pathogens. Campylobacter jejuni is now firmly established as the major cause of bacterial diarrhea in both developed and developing countries. C. jejuni is now known to also be one of the major causes of Guillain-Barre Syndrome and continues attracting intense investigation worldwide. Now that the genome sequence of C. jejuni has been available for a number of years, this information has provided an avenue for new research opportunities in both genomics and proteomics of Campylobacter pathogenesis. At the 2nd workshop in Brussels in 1983, Helicobacter pylori (then named Campylobacter pylori) was introduced to the world and the microbiological revolution of gastroduodenal disease began. The association of H. pylori with gastritis, peptic ulcers and gastric carcinoma is now universally recognized. An understanding of the disease process involving H. pylori and hopefully, the means to prevent or control it appears to be within reach as a great many scientists and clinicians are striving towards this end. The workshop will include sessions on bioinformatics and genomics, genetics, pathogenesis, immunology, diagnostics and epidemiology, antimicrobial therapy, new and emerging pathogens, and immune sequelae such as Guillain-Barre syndrome and reactive arthritis. These international workshops provide the ideal opportunity for clinicians and scientists from a variety of disciplines to exchange information, formulate research strategies and update themselves on the latest information on these microorganisms of extreme medical importance.